PWP
by 20ww
Summary: Lots of Lemons; Discontinued as I really don't have time to write porn, but anyone can expand on this if they want to, just message me so I can read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if an abused Harry was found by the immortal Sluts Morgana and Circe? What if he was taken in and trained by them to be the best pussy-pounder that he could be? What if Harry became a Penised-One, as all magical beings were female? **

**Warnings: Massive cocks and tits, Lots of sex, and super sluts**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Universe or Harry Potter storyline (includes characters and moves). I do, however, own any characters that I create as well as any moves or abilities that I create. **

**Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Harry scowled as he was forced out of the house for the second time that week. He was expected to find somewhere to live whenever this happened so he wouldn't get in trouble with anyone.

The last time that someone had found out was when a police officer came to their house and then left thinking that he was a lying delinquent. Harry was not sure what happened in between the time that he was in there, but he was sure that was something that he did not want to repeat.

No, he was just going to have to deal with this on his own again.

Harry found his hiding spot that he had made out of some of the good garbage cans that he had found outside.

He had elevated his sleeping area by using a rope just enough so that animals couldn't get in it and that tree critters couldn't get in either.

He had picked a spot inside the forest a bit so that he would be able to hide from anyone that would come through, and no one would be able to find him, this was more a home than the Dursleys were, Harry thought.

Unknown to him, that thought caused the wards at Privett Drive to fall down with no one to know as they would not know because there was no monitor for them.

The only reason that anyone would know there was a ward in there was if they would have been in the area to absorb some of the remaining magical residue that was in the area.

But, as there was no solid witch or wizard in the area, Harry absorbed all of the magic that had been put into the wards over the years.

Harry gave a silent scream of agony as all of the power suddenly rushed into him with no warning.

Harry's last sight before he passed out was two women suddenly appearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgana le Fay and Circe had both picked up on the magical power output that had just happened.

They entered the area at the same time and saw a boy in a sleeping bag hung from a tree.

They then looked at each other.

"You felt that too?" Morgana asked Circe.

The green eyed beauty nodded and said, "I did, I feel some residue from some wards in the area, the boy must have absorbed all of the wards without any knowledge of what was going on."

Morgana winced, she had made that mistake once with the wards in Merlin's house, and it caused her to pass out from the extreme pain.

"I think that we should read his memory to make sure of what happened." Morgana said.

Circe nodded and both put their hands on his head and their eyes suddenly glowed with power as the two powerful women went inside of the kid's mind.

They came out five minutes later. Both of them were pissed at what they saw.

They had seen the methodical beating and tearing down of Harry, as well as the events that had led to this point. They had even seen the wards being erected.

"That kid is going to be one of the most magically powerful people that have ever existed." Morgana said.

She had ran through some measurements in her head and seen that the amount of power that was charging the wards was equal to Perenelle Flamel, Lady Voldemort, Maria Dumbledore, and Lady Grindewald put together.

"If we hadn't come here, he would have been a time bomb just waiting to occur." Circe concurred.

"I think that in the most literal sense, if he ever overloaded his magic, he would be like an atomic bomb." Morgana said.

It's kind of funny that one of the ancient Sluts keep up on the times when the witches of the day were so far behind with it. They hadn't needed to though, all they needed was sex, but it was still good to know.

"He's a Penised-One. I think that we should take him in and train him to be a pussy-pounder, then join his harem." Circe said as she looked down at the little kid.

Morgana looked at him and agreed. With that much power in him and no control, it was just an accident waiting to happen, especially with what she had seen throughout the years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up a few hours later and realized that he was seeing clearly without his glasses.

After he noticed that fact, he realized that he was in an unfamiliar area and the forest wasn't anywhere insight. He also had a huge, raging hard-on, and he resisted the urge to pleasure his 2 foot long, 8 inch thick penis.

Reflexes honed by years of abuse shot him straight up out of his bed. Harry looked around the unfamiliar settings and he looked closely at all of the art and gold that decorated the walls.

"I see that you are up." A feminine voice sounded.

Harry looked up and saw what had to be two of the most beautiful, sexy women of all time.

The first one had blue hair and green eyes. She stood at 5'6" and wore a very sexy pink string bikini was a bit small and showed her nipples and clit.. She had a fair complexion of skin, luscious blonde hair, a small waist, bubble butt ass, and massive GGG-cup tits.

The second woman had black hair and green eyes. She stood at around the same height and wore an extremely sexy string bikini that also showed her nipples and clit. She too, had a very fair skin complexion, luscious blonde hair, bubble butt ass, and GGG-cup tits.

Harry blushed and looked away.

The two women saw that and looked amused, so young and he was already mature enough to recognize beauty, sexiness, and massive tits. They then gasped as they saw his extremely huge cock, and knew they made the right decision to train him as a pussy-pounder.

The two women then got a very horny gleam in their eyes as they sat down next to him.

Circe started caressing his massive dick while Morgana put him in her lap.

"Poor baby, having to grow up so quickly," Morgana cooed straight into his ear.

Harry blushed even harder.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" Harry asked in rapid succession.

The two women giggled at the rapid fire questions that they had gotten. Harry was then distracted for a second by their massive tits jiggling, which they saw, feeling pleased.

"My name is Circe," The first woman introduced.

"I'm Morgana Le Fay," Morgana introduced herself as, "And we're both Sluts." Harry looked at them, and without thinking said, "With sexy bodies and big tits like that, you must be." He then closed his mouth and his eyes widened in horror at what he said. "We're not offended", said Morgana, "we are Sluts, but not the kind you're thinking of."

Harry blinked as he looked at the two of them and waited for his next questions to be answered.

"We found you in the forest after we detected a strong magical ward breaking and then felt a very powerful magical aura." Morgana explained.

"Magic doesn't exist, though," Harry protested.

Circe snickered and said, "Well too bad, because we're magical Sluts, which is why we're different. How do you explain all of the weird things that happened to you? Also, do you honestly expect the Dursleys to tell you about anything that they qualify as abnormal?"

Harry was struck by a thought at that moment. "How do you know about that?"

Morgana looked a bit sad at that moment and said, "We had to look through your memories to figure out who you were and why you suddenly had enough powerful magic to get on our radar, not even Dumbledore and Voldemort put together could do that."

Harry looked a bit miffed about the fact that they looked in his memories, but he realized that they had a valid reason at the time that they did it.

He then realized something.

"Is that why I'm remembering everything so clearly?" He asked.

The two women grew completely serious and nodded, "It's what happens when we use our spell to look in people's minds." Circe said.

"Will it grow clearer every time that we do this, or do we have to do this once and only once?" Harry asked, as he felt that some of his memories that he wanted to know about were still very fuzzy.

"It will grow clearer if we allow you to access it at the same exact time, however, we want to teach you how to do that, among other things," Morgana said, "such as how to be a pussy-pounder."

"Why do you want to do that? And what do you mean by pussy-pounder? Do I get to fuck you?" Harry asked.

"Both of us have been blessed by Hecate and asked her opinion after we found you, this was the path that she had chosen for us," Circe stated. Morgana then answered his other questions, "And a pussy-pounder is someone who goes around and fucks Sluts and witches, getting a big harem. You will be pounding us for your training, and we will join your harem at the end."

"Besides that, without proper training, you will end up killing everyone in a small country if you are not careful." Morgana finished for Circe.

Harry looked stricken at that thought and then grew serious.

"What do we have to do to fix this, and how much training will I need?" Harry asked.

The two women looked at each other and smiled, they had certainly gotten an eager one to train. They both knew that they would be extremely happy and horny with that massive cock of Harry's, and that just made them more eager to train him in pussy-pounding.

**Done!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Massive cocks and tits, lots of sex, and super sluts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter story line or characters (even if I really want to).**

Harry was now 13 years old, so he would be getting his Hogwarts letter soon. Over the years he has grown into a fine, young man: he had short, unruly black hair, an athletic build, and his cock had grown 2'6" long and 10" thick. He had completed his pussy-pounder training last year, and had added Morgana and Circe as the first members of his harem. Harry grinned as he remembered that day: he had fucked both of them for hours on end, and once over it left 3 unconscious, satisfied people and both witches covered in an inch of his cum.

Morgana and Circe had also explained the magical world to him. All magical humans, except him and another man called Merlin, who lived 1000 years ago, were female and reproduced using a magic spell. Sex was still a very important part of the magical world as the magic turned all witches into beautiful, sexy, constantly horny sluts. In accordance with laws set in Merlin's time, Harry could fuck any witch, anywhere, anytime. He could also choose ones to add to his harem. Also, all magic currently focused on sex and how to improve it.

Harry went to the kitchen of Morgana's mansion and saw Circe there, bent over to fetch something from a cupboard. He stood behind her and suddenly thrust his massive cock into her pussy, making Circe moan loudly and almost cum. He then continued to fuck her, reaming in and out of her pussy continuously, causing her to cum repeatedly. He continued this until he felt his orgasm coming, and he pulled out and turned Circe around, before bathing her face and tits in his semen. "Good morning, slut," he said. "Ohhh, good morning , Master," she moaned.


End file.
